Gun ownership and the right to bear arms is a Constitutionally protected right of all US Citizens.
Coincident with this right, many people (men and women) choose to carry weapons on their body while engaged in day-to-day activities using a variety of known firearm carrying apparatus.
A holster is one such known apparatus which allows a user to carry a firearm which is readily accessible, and still maintain the use of both hands.
The carrying of a pistol type gun (hereinafter a “firearm” and/or “weapon”) has historically been an activity almost exclusively of men. However, with the development of smaller firearms, in particular self-defense pistols, women have increasingly become concealed weapon carriers.
Uniformed law enforcement and military users may use visible weapon holsters carried on the outside of their clothing. However, for persons who desire to carry a firearm that is concealed from view, a concealed holster is beneficial because members of the public will not know the user is carrying a weapon and, other people will not be unnecessarily preoccupied by the weapon's presence since they are unaware of it.
Typically holsters are worn at the waist and are secured thereabout by a heavy leather belt. Holsters are also available for securing a firearm to an ankle, a thigh and a shoulder. These types of holsters are commonly worn under loose clothing to conceal their presence from the general public. Shoulder and waist versions are commonly worn over the clothing and concealed by a sports coat. However, the majority of women do not wear sports coats and many women's garments are more fitted and will not adequately conceal a weapon. Much of the prior art, although designed for men, can be used by women, however, the majority of holsters aren't designed specifically for women and do not accommodate a woman's body shape nor a woman's typically more fitted clothing.
Purse and handbag holsters are known for women, but present a challenge when the woman needs to quickly access the weapon. If the holster is not secured to the inside of the bag, it can get misplaced amongst the many items stored in the purse. In addition, there is also a safety issue, if the woman ever leaves her purse unattended, as if during a meal, at work, driving or shopping. Also, purse/handbag holsters are of no use to a woman whose purse has been stolen.
The present invention is an improvement to known concealed weapon carrying apparatus because it is specifically designed to accommodate the female body. The present invention uses the natural contours of the female physique in concealing the weapon and also natural clothing worn by many women to provide additional concealment.
The instant invention overcomes various of the aforementioned drawbacks to concealed weapons holsters by providing a concealed weapon holster and harness and cover that a woman may wear with her daily wardrobe.
Some or all of the problems, difficulties and drawbacks identified above and other problems, difficulties, and drawbacks may be helped or solved by the invention shown and described herein. The instant invention may also be used to address other problems, difficulties, and drawbacks not set out above or which are only understood or appreciated at a later time. The future may also bring to light currently unknown or unrecognized benefits which may be appreciated, or more fully appreciated, in the future associated with the novel invention shown and described herein.